lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mindfuck
Mindfuck ist ein Idiom, das von Film- und Fernseh-Fans verwendet wird, um ein bestimmtes Erzählphänomen zu beschreiben, das beim Zuschauer Ungewissheit und Spannung hervorruft. Es wird gewöhnlich durch Methoden und Tricks, wie zum Beispiel nicht-lineares Erzählen, scheinbar unzuverlässige Standpunkte und radikale Handlungswendungen, erreicht. Mindfuck ist eine umstrittene Bezeichnung, teilweise wegen seines groben Titels, aber auch, weil es ein neuer Begriff in Film und Fernsehen ist, dessen exakte Definition noch diskutiert wird. Die folgenden Bedingungen gelten als Mindfucks. Sie kommen bei Lost häufig vor: * Wenn ein flüchtiger Beobachter nicht erkennen kann, was in einer Erzählung passiert, ohne ernsthafte Versuche anzustellen, die Verbindungen zwischen den Teilen zu entschlüsseln. * Wenn Erzähler oder Hauptcharaktere unzuverlässig, uninformiert oder absichtlich trügerisch sind, ohne dass die Zuschauer sich dem bewusst sind. * Wenn die Handlung stark gestückelt oder von der ursprünglichen Geschichte abzuschweifen scheint, aber trotzdem ein komplettes Ganzes bildet. Einige Mindfucks bringen eine einzige Handlungswendung oder eine Lösung für eine scheinbar unwichtige Nebenhandlung mit sich, der das Verständnis des Zuschauers für die Handlung komplett ändert. Vorkommen bei Lost Staffel 1 * Das ersmalige Erscheinen des Monsters. Im Dschungel wird die Unterhaltung im Cockpit durch laute Geräusche, begleitet von mechanischen Schlägen, unterbrochen. Der Pilot versucht herauszufinden, um was es sich handelt und lehnt sich aus einem kaputten Cockpitfenster hinaus. Zum Erschrecken für die anderen wird er von etwas gepackt und schreiend hinausgezogen. Jack schnappt sich den Transceiver, und er und Kate verlassen ängstlich das Cockpit. Als die drei vor dem „Monster“ flüchten wird Charlie fast erwischt, nachdem er gestolpert ist. Jack lässt Kate weiterlaufen um Charlie zu holen. thumb|right|200px|[[Kate und der Marshall Edward Mars. ]] * Bei einer Rückblende im Flugzeug wird Kate als nette, sanftmütige und hilfsbereite Person beschrieben, bis aufgedeckt wird, dass sie eine Flüchtige ist, die mit Handschellen gefesselt ist. Kate sitzt im Flugzeug neben Edward Mars und lehnt das Getränk ab, das ihr von der Stewardess angeboten wird. Der Mann macht sich über sie lustig und man sieht kurz ihre Hände, die mit Handschellen gefesselt sind. thumb|right|200px|[[Locke im Rollstuhl. ]] * In a flashback, Locke who has been walking, is revealed to have been in a wheelchair up to the point where he boarded Flight 815. In Australien ist Locke bereit für seinen Walkabout. Der Reisebürokaufmann verwährt ihm jedoch die Teilnahme daran, weil er seinen "Zustand" nicht wahrheitsgemäß geschildert hat. Locke ist von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt und sitzt in einem Rollstuhl. Locke sagt: "Ich schaffe das", doch der Reiseführer sagt frei heraus: "Nein, das tun Sie nicht." Als der Bus mit den Melbourne Walkabout Tours-Teilnehmern abfährt, ruft Locke immer und immer wieder: "Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann!", was sich nach dem Flugzeugabsturz als wahr erweist, wenn Locke zu der Person wird, die ihm gerecht und bestimmt ist. * Sun antwortet bei Gesprächen nicht in Englisch, sondern auf koreanisch. Später offenbart sie jedoch, dass sie sehr wohl Englisch sprechen kann. Als Jin davon erfährt, fühlt er sich hintergangen und beleidigt. Im Wald beim Strand hackt Michael Bambus, aber er wird von Sun unterbrochen. Bevor er Zeit hat, zu reagieren, sagt sie "Ich muss mit Ihnen reden." in perfektem Englisch, was Michael einen Moment lang sprachlos. Sie gibt zu, dass Jin nicht weiß, dass sie Englisch sprechen kann, weshalb sie ihn auch dort im Wald anspricht. * Boones Rettung von Shannon und ihr Tod durch das Monster werden als Echtzeitgeschehnisse erzählt. Später werden sie als Visionen entlarvt, die darauf zurückzuführen sind, dass Locke Boone eine seltsame Paste auf den Kopf rieb. Locke merkt, dass Shannon einen zu starken Einfluss auf Boones Leben hat, aber er sagt ihm, dass es seine Entscheidung ist. Als Boone sich umdreht schlägt Locke ihn mit dem Griff eines Messers bewusstlos. Locke sitzt vor ihm und mischt eine seltsame Mixtur in einer Kokosnuss. Boone will, dass Locke ihn losbindet, aber Locke lehnt es ab und kommt zu ihm, um etwas von der Mixtur in seine offene Kopfwunde zu reiben. Er erklärt ihm, dass er jetzt auf sich allein gestellt ist. wird erschossen. ]] * Sawyer (and the audience) are misled into believing that Frank Duckett is "the real Sawyer", and Sawyer shoots him fatally, only to have it revealed by Duckett before he dies that he wasn't Sawyer, but rather someone indebted to the man who mislead Sawyer. Nachts regnet es in Strömen, als Duckett seinen Müll rausträgt. Sawyer sitzt in seinem Auto, während er ihn beobachtet und seine Waffe zieht. Er geht zu Frank, sagt "Sawyer" und schießt ihm in den Oberkörper. Er holt den Brief hervor, den er seit seiner Kindheit mit sich herumträgt und beginnt, ihn vorzulesen. Doch schon als er sagt "Lieber Mr. Sawyer..." lässt ihn Ducketts Antwort "Wer?" innehalten. Hibbs hat Sawyer angelogen; Duckett hat Hibbs bloß etwas Geld geschuldet und Sawyer wurd von Hibbs als kostenloser Söldner benutzt. Bevor Duckett stirbt sind seine letzten Worte: "Dafür büßt du eines Tages". Der geschockte Sawyer starrt einfach nur auf das, was er getan hat. * Locke und sein Vater sind wiedervereint und verbringen die Zeit gemeinsam. Locke spendet sogar seine Niere um seinen Vater zu retten. Die gesamte Abfolge der Ereignisse stellt sich jedoch als "Langer Atem" von Cooper heraus. Er betrügt seinen Sohn. Er erschleicht sich dessen Vertrauen. Am Tag nach der Operation findet Locke das Bett neben ihm leer auf. Er realisiert, dass er die ganze Zeit über ausgenutzt wurde. thumb|right|200px|[[Locke erzählt Sayid, dass er es war, der ihn bewusstlos schlug. ]] * Locke verrät Sayid, dass er es war, der ihn bewusstlos schlug, als dieser das Funksignal verstärken wollte, obwohl er zunächst Sawyer dafür die Schuld gibt. Beim abgestürzten Flugzeug untersucht Sayid das Wrack. Locke fragt ihn, warum er ihm nicht vertraut und Sayid sagt, dass es an der Waffe in Lockes Tasche liegt. Locke gibt ihm die Waffe und erzählt ihm, wo sie herkommt, aber für Sayid ist das kein Beweis des Vertrauens. Daraufhin enthüllt er Sayid, dass er es war, der Sayid niedergeschlagen hat, als dieser das Signal mit dem Dreieckssystem orten wollte. Sayid nimmt die Waffe in die eine Hand und packt Lockes Kehle mit der anderen. Locke behauptet weiter, dass er nur die Gruppe schützen wollte, weil die Nachricht "Es hat sie getötet. Es hat sie alle getötet." * Die Enthüllung der Black Rock als Schiff und nicht als Felsformationen und deren Standort tief auf der Insel. * The raft occupants, encountering another boat containing four strangers, are elated, believing rescue is finally at hand. Die Fremden entführenj jedoch Walt, schießen Sawyer an und sprengen das Floß in die Luft. Diese Handlungen beeinflussen die ganze Staffel 2 und die Einstellung von Michael. Staffel 2 thumb|right|100px|[[Desmond in seiner Station. ]] * A man named Desmond is revealed to be living in the Hatch, surrounded by a fully-equipped kitchen, laundry machines, gun vault, and computer. The station is first shown in such a way (with old-fashioned props, civilized amenities) to lead the viewer to believe it is a flashback to events off the Island, before the true setting of the scene is revealed by the appearance of the crash survivors blowing open the Hatch. * The people on the beach believe themselves the only survivors of Flight 815, until some of the tail-section members are confirmed alive. thumb|right|200px|[[Eko mit seinem Bruder Yemi. ]] * Eko is revealed to have been a warlord in Nigeria, and that the Beechcraft contained his associates and his brother. * The entire conflict between Jack, Kate, Locke, and Ana Lucia is revealed to be a "long con" by Sawyer to capture all of the guns. * Kate discovers the dirty and patchy clothes of the Others hanging neatly in a closet, along with a fake beard and some theatrical glue, implying that the Others are misleading the survivors with their appearance. * Sun is known to be pregnant on the Island, but it is later revealed in a flashback that Jin is infertile. * After the lockdown in the Swan, Jack and Kate stumble across a food drop in the jungle. thumb|right|200px|Die Karte auf der Brandschutztür. * Locke sees a glowing map that shows the location of a ? and several DHARMA stations. * The Fake Henry Gale ist eigentlich einer der Anderen. Nachdem Ana-Lucia und Sayid das vermeintliche Grab seiner toten Frau öffneten, finden sie den Führerschein des echten Henry Gale. Zurück am Strand wird Jack davon unterrichtet. Daraufhin stellen die Überlebenden den Gefangenen in der Station zur Rede. * Als Dave auf der Insel auftaucht, erzählt er Hurley, dass nichts von dem real ist und dass sich Hurley noch immer in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa befindet. Er "beweist" dies, indem er anmerkt, dass die Zahlen, die Hurley von Leonard die gleichen Zahlen sind, die man in den Computer eingeben muss. Er deutet außerdem an, dass es ein zu großer Zufall ist, dass die Zahlen überall in der Station wiederholt werden und dass die Luke und die Insel nur in Hurleys Einbildung existieren. In Rückblenden der gleichen Episode scheint Dave ein echter Mensch zu sein, bis mit einem Foto bewiesen wird, dass er nicht existiert. * Es wird aufgedeckt, dass Libby ebenfalls einige Zeit in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa verbrachte. thumb|right|200px|[[Michael erschießt Ana-Lucia. ]] * Michael turns out to be working for the Others, and he shoots Ana Lucia and Libby before setting the fake Henry Gale free and shooting himself in the shoulder. * The Pearl Orientation video indicates the activities in the Swan are part of a psychological experiment, causing Locke to completely lose his faith in pushing the button, and Eko to find stronger faith and take over the task. * A sailboat appears on the horizon leading the survivors to think rescue is imminent. Instead it contains Desmond, who finds himself back on the Island after "sailing for two and half weeks, bearing due West and making 9 knots". * Sayid opens The Door, but it is revealed to be a facade station, rather than the Other's station. * Jack, Kate, and Sawyer are captured by the Others at the capsule dump, rather than at the site of the decoy village. * In a reversal of the previous plot twist involving the Pearl Orientation video, the capsule dump discovery and the discharge prove the Swan was not a psychological experiment after all. * Es gibt zwei Männer, die in der Arktis nach elektromagnetischen Anomalien suchen. Als sie eine finden, berichten sie ihrem Chef - Penelope Widmore, Desmonds Freundin. Staffel 3 thumb|right|150px|[[Die Anderen beobachten den Absturz von Flug 815. ]] * The Others live in ordinary houses with running water and electricity, and are not the savages they were previously portrayed as. As in the opening of Season 2, this information is presented in such a way (scenes of seemingly ordinary domesticity, with no recognizable Others present) to lead the viewers to believe it is taking place off the island, until the appearances of Ethan and Ben, followed by the sight of Oceanic 815 breaking up in the sky above, reveal that the characters are Others and that it is an on-island flashback. * Die drei gefangen genommenen Überlebenden Jack, Kate und Sawyer sind nicht gemeinsam eingesperrt: Jack in a holding cell of sorts, Sawyer in the animal cages, and Kate with him (but only after being given new clothes, a shower, and a decent breakfast). * When Jack tries to escape through a hatch door, water pours into the room, revealing that they are underwater. Juliet reveals it as The Hydra, a DHARMA station for holding animals. * We learn that Sun has indeed been unfaithful to Jin, and with Jae Lee, no less. * Jin is tasked by Mr. Paik to "deliver the message" to Jae Lee, but instead of killing him, he threatens his life. After leaving, Jae Lee throws himself from the window, committing suicide. * The Others have some communication with the outside world, as proven by Ben showing Jack a tape of the Boston Red Sox winning the World Series. * After entering the sweat lodge to communicate with the Island, Boone appears to Locke, and takes him through the Sydney Airport to show him his mission. macht eine erschütternde Entdeckung. ]] * Jack, Kate und Sawyer sind Gefangene auf einer zweiten kleineren Insel. * The opening scene implies that Juliet is involved in yet-to-be explained activities on the Island, including an encounter with Ethan Rom, only to be revealed at the end of the scene as taking place in Miami, several years prior to the show's main narrative. versucht Charlie zu erklären, dass sie sich kennen. ]] * Desmonds Rückblende findet scheinbar 1996 in London statt, jedoch findet sie direkt, nachdem Desmond den Schlüssel im Schwan umgedreht hat, statt. Das lässt den Zuschauer unsicher darüber, ob es sich um eine traditionelle Rückblende oder einem klaren Traum handelt oder ob es wirklich passiert. * Naomi tells Desmond, Charlie, Hurley and Jin that Flight 815 was found four miles under water, and that cameras had confirmed that all the passengers were dead. Als Ergebnis müssen sich die Lost Zuschauer fragen, wo die richtige Wahrheit liegt. Täuscht Naomi die Überlebenden? Oder gibt es eine größere Verschwörung, von der auch Naomi nichts weiß? In dieser speziellen Handlungswendung kann man Naomi als unzuverlässigen Erzähler sehen. und Roger. ]] * Ben kills his own father, and nearly everyone in the DHARMA Initiative is gassed to death. * Ben shoots Locke and leaves him for dead in the mass DHARMA grave. * Die Zuschauer erwarten, dass Locke auf einen menschlichen Mann namens Jacob trifft. Als Jacob schließlich enthüllt wird, ist nur ein leerer Stuhl zu sehen. Die Wahrheit über Jacobs Existenz wird im Unklaren gelassen und führt zu der Frage: "Ist Jacob überhaupt menschlich?" Ein Oberbegriff für diese Art von Handlungswendung, bei der ein Mensch erwartet wird, aber etwas anderes zu sehen ist, lautet "Umkehrung der Spezies". * Unbeknownst to the Others, Ben was actually born off of the Island. * Walt appears to Locke, telling Locke that he has unfinished business and cannot die. * Nach drei Staffeln von Lost erwartet der Zuschauer ein bestimmtes Episodenformat: Geschehnisse der Echtzeit gemischt mit Rückblendenabschnitten. Das gleiche gemischte Format wird in dieser Episode verwendet und deutet deshalb an, dass Jacks Handlungen sich in der Vergangenheit abspielen. In der letzten Szene spricht Jack mit Kate jedoch über ihren Aufenthalt auf der Insel in der Vergangenheit. Das deutet an, das die "Rückblende" in Wirklichkeit eine "Vorausschau" ist und das zwingt den Zuschauer, alles, was in der Episode passiert ist, neu zu beurteilen. Diese Handlungswendung verwendet eine Methode, die sich unzuverlässiger Erzähler nennt. Staffel 4 ]] * Hurley sieht Jacobs Hütte und Christian Shephard sitzend in einem Stuhl. * Die Überlebenden teilen sich in 2 Gruppen auf - eine Gruppe geht mit Jack zum Sendeturm, die andere mit Locke zu den Baracken der Anderen. * Die Frackteile des Flugzeuges werden von einem Forscherteam nahe der Küste von Bali gefunden. * Frank Lapidus hätte ursprünglich der Pilot von Flug 815 sein sollen. Frank sieht einen Bericht über die Entdeckung von Flug 815, wo unter anderem auch die sterblichen Überreste der Menschen an Bord gezeigt werden. Als ein Toter als Seth Norris, der Pilot des Flugzeuges, identifiziert wird, ruft Frank bei der Oceanic-Hotline an. Als der Mann von der Hotline anfängt, mit ihm zu diskutieren, besteht Frank darauf, dass das nicht Seths sterblichen Überreste seien, da er Seth sehr gut gekannt habe. Er offenbart dem Mann, dass eigentlich er Flug 815 hätte fliegen sollen. * Die Leute auf dem Frachter kommen zur Insel um Benjamin Linus zu finden und nicht um die Überlebenden zu retten. * Benjamin Linus hat einen Spion auf dem Frachter. * Sayid ist einer der Oceanic Six und zugleich arbeitet er in der Zukunft für Ben als Auftragskiller. * Locke und seine Gruppe sind auf dem Weg zu Jacob. Als sie den Kreis aus Asche erreichen, der die Hütte umgibt, ist diese aber nicht zu sehen. * Kate kommt in ihr opulentes Haus und wird warmherzig von einem Kindermädchen begrüßt. Das Kindermädchen erzählt Kate, dass sie ihrem Sohn furchtbar gefehlt habe und sie ihn zu einem Mittagsschlaf hingelegt habe. Kate betritt das Kinderzimmer und geht zum Bett. Ein kleiner Junge mit blonden Haaren ist zu sehen. Kate weckt den Jungen, umarmt ihn und begrüßt ihn mit "Hi, Aaron". Aaron ist nach der Insel Kates Sohn. * Der Frachter gehört Charles Widmore, Penelopes Vater. Bens Videoband zeigt Charles Widmore. Ein gefesselter Mann wird angeschleppt. Locke fragt, wer das ist. Ben meint: "Das ist einer von meinen Männern, der das Pech hatte gefangen zu werden." Der Mann wird getötet und Charles Widmore schaut zu der Kamera auf. Dann hört das Band auf. Locke fragt, woher Widmore von der Insel weiß. Ben ist sich nicht sicher. Er sagt zu Locke: "Widmore will die Insel für seine Zwecke nutzen. . ]] * Es wird aufgedeckt, dass Michael auf dem Frachter ist. * Während wir eine Vorausschau von Sun sehen, wird gleichzeitig eine Rückblende von Jin gezeigt. Die Ereignisse im Flashback und im Flashforward in dieser Episode sind so strukturiert, dass es auf den ersten Blick so scheint, als ob alle Szenen in der Zukunft spielen. * Kate and Jack sind ein Liebespaar. Jack geht ins Badezimmer, man hört eine Frau duschen. Er begrüsst die Frau und sie haben einen kleinen Plausch. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihm einen neuen Rasierer gekauft hat. Er antwortet: "Oh, du magst also mein Genick nicht?" Die Dusche wird abgedreht und Kate tritt aus der Dusche. Jack hält bereits ein Handtuch für sie bereit. Jack begrüsst sie nochmal mit einem "Guten Morgen" und sie küssen sich. handelt.]] * Jack fährt zu später Stunde zum Hoffs/Drawlar Bestattungsunternehmen. Er bricht ein und erreicht den Sarg. Plötzlich betritt Ben den Raum. Jack sagt ihm, dass Bentham ihm erzählt habe, dass er die Insel verlassen hat. Sowohl er, als auch Kate hätten vor einem Monat mit Bentham gesprochen. Er habe ihm erzählt, dass schreckliche Dinge passiert sind, nachdem Jack die Insel verlassen hat. Ben erzählt Jack, dass er gekommen sei, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass die Insel ihn nicht alleine zurückkommen lassen werde. Es müssten alle zurückgehen. Auch der dahingeschiedene Bentham müsse mitkommen und nachdem die Kamera auf den Sarg schwenkt, sieht man, dass es sich bei Bentham um John Locke handelt. }} Handlungswendungen :Hauptartikel Handlungswendung Beachte, dass es sich bei "Was zum Teufel?" (WZT?) Momenten nicht notwendigerweise um "Mindfucks" handelt. Ein Mindfuck tritt auf, wenn der Autor sich große Mühe gibt, eine bestimmte Auffassung in der Meinung des Zuschauers zu verursachen und dann, wenn der Zuschauer sich an diese Auffassung gewöhnt hat, wird die Auffassung in einem einzigen Moment dramatisch verändert. Die meisten "WZT?" Momente sind einfache Handlungswendungen und sollten im "Handlungswendungen" Artikel gesammelt werden. Kulturelle Referenzen * Ein Vorfall an der Owl-Creek-Brücke: Ein Buch, das in Lost gezeigt wird und das ein überraschendes Ende hat.. * Alias: Eine Fernsehserie, bei der ebenfalls J.J. Abrams Regie führt, wodurch für den Zuschauer viele sich überschneidende trügerische Handlungen entstehen. * Die Illuminatus Triologie: Ein Roman von Robert Anton Wilson, Damon Lindelof hat den Einfluss auf Lost bestätigt http://www.dharmasecrets.com/forum/index.php?topic=1379.msg17115#msg17115. Es ist eine diskordianische Verschwörungstheorie, die eine Praktik behandelt, die sich Operation Mindfuck nennt. Im Roman handelt es sich um eine der diskordianischen Gruppen, die ein Projekt durchführt, bei dem kleine Veränderungen in dem täglichen Leben von Menschen gemacht wird, um zu versuchen ihre Nerven zum Reißen zu bringen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie manchmal große Unternehmen zerstört haben, in denen diese Menschen gearbeitet haben, doch noch häufiger wurden die Menschen dazu gezwungen, über ihr eigenes Verhalten nachzudenken und sie beschließen, positive Veränderungen in ihrem Leben durchzuführen, ähnlich wie die Charaktere in der Serie gelegentlich gezwungen werden, dies zu tun. Links Lost *CHUD - 24. Mai 2007 - "THUD: Damon Lindelofs Nachricht an Tim Kring?" Artikel über das Staffel 3-Finale im Vergleich mit Heroes: Lost hat ein Finale, das ein kompletter Mindfuck ist, ein Ende, dass vor sechs Wochen noch niemand vermutet hätte. *Terminally Incoherent - 24. Mai 2007 - Lost: Totaler Mindfuck. Verwendung von Mindfuck bietet Raum für Interpretationen, weist jedoch auf "Verwirrung" hin und es gibt mehrere Verwendungen von WZT im Artikel *BLonde Heroine - 23. Mai 2007 - Blogeintrag mit der Markierung "Mindfuck" *DancerinDC - 06. April 2006 - Die Ekstase und die Qual - Teil II - Blog über die Episode Dave *Dharmasecrets - langer Forumseintrag mit Bezug auf Lost *TV Squad - 27. April 2007 - Lost: Was Naomi wirklich gesagt hat. Verwendet Mindfuck als Bedeutung für Täuschung und/oder Verschwörung: "Es sei denn, sie ist eine Andere und die gesamte Sache mit dem Wrackfund ist ein gigantischer Mindfuck um die Stimmung der Überlebenden zu drücken … und wir haben am Beispiel von Ben herausgefunden, dass ein Mindfuck der Anderen immer eine klare Möglichkeit ist … " *SkipJenkins - 18. April 2007 - "Libby". Verwendet Mindfuck als Oberbegriff, der viele verschiedene Interpretationsansätze bietet: "Vielleicht war ihr Ex-'David' Hurleys 'Dave'? Wäre das nicht ein Mindfuck?" *Furious Nads - 03. September 2006 - Jetzt kann man die dritte Staffel offiziell nicht mehr erwarten *Aerial Telly - Lost Staffel 3: Halbzeitreport. Verwendet Mindfuck als Oberbegriff, der viele verschiedene Interpretationsansätze bietet: "Die Anderen führen ihre Experimente und höllischen Mindfucks in Frieden weit entfernt von neugierigen Überlebenden eines Flugzeugabsturzes durch." *Guardian Unlimited - 12. November 2006 - Beschreibt Mindfuck als ein scheinbar willkürlicher Feldzug von Falschmeldungen, Witzen und allem, was Menschen dazu bringt, ihre Vorstellung von Realität in Frage zu stellen. *E! Online "Schau mit Kristin" - Der Euphemismus "Mindfrak" wird verwendet, um das Staffel 3-Finale zu beschreiben. Verschiedenes *Classreal.com - Eine Liste mit Mindfuck-Filmen. Verwendet die folgende Definition von Mindfuck als Kriterium: Werke mit den folgenden Elementen und Themen: Unwirkliche Atmosphäre, Identitätsüberraschungen, Wirklichkeitsüberraschungen, Existentialismus, Postmoderne, Zeitreise. *A Beautiful Mind(fuck), ein Artikel des Kritikers Johnathan Eig. Kategorie:Kulturelle Referenzen